The Seraph
by Kiarda
Summary: Lyrics by Cruxshadows. Integra has been kidnapped by a scientist and agrees to free her if a ransom is paid. What is the ransom? Alucard! Alucard must decide if he is willing to give up his contract to Integra to save her life...and must decide if he is a


_My body's made of fire _

_Black and deep and cold _

_Burning for the choice I made _

_So many years ago_

" So careless," Alucard sighed as he sat at Integra's desk.

" They are only human after all." Victoria tried to comfort him. " A daytime attack...there wasn't much we could do."

" We'll get her back, Alucard," Walter chimed in.

" Daylight is of no concern to me," Alucard growled. " It was MYSELF who was careless. Why didn't I realize?"

Walter stepped closer. " You have a strong bond with Integra. But you are not one with her. She's a strong woman. She'll be alright."

" But it's NOT alright!" Alucard spat, making both Walter and Victoria take a step back. " It's not alright. I'm her protector! I didn't do my JOB! The job I SWORE to do!"

" I doubt they'll rush to do any harm to her," Walter said. " The attackers were hounds: very low-level vampires with muzzles. That means her kidnapper MUST be human and quite resourceful. If he had wanted to kill her, he would not have taken precautions to capture her safely. Those hounds would not have had restraints."

" Perhaps it's a ransom thing?" Victoria suggested. " I read somewhere that young blondes with blue eyes fetch a large price with some people."

" That so?" Alucard glared at her. " Then I got YOU very cheap, Police Girl."

Just then, the phone rang. All three stared at it as if it would grow legs and do a little jig. Finally, Walter answered it.

" Yes? Yes." He glanced at Alucard with slight worry. " Very well. Sir, they...wish to speak with YOU."

Alucard narrowed his eyes at the phone. But he took it and brought it to his face.

" -Ah, Alucard, I know you're there.-" Came the voice over the phone. " -You needn't worry about your precious master. She's in no danger...yet.-"

" You've got nerve."

" -Yes, that I do. Now, this is the part where I express my demands. If you want Integra returned in the condition she was in before her capture, we need to meet.-"

" Of course. I have to be present to rip off your head and lap up your blood and spat it in a pile of shit where it belongs."

" -Aw...I think you LIKE me, Alucard.-" The voice mocked. This only pissed off the vampire more. " -You must come alone. No soldiers, no Walter, and...no Seras. Just you...just you."

Alucard was all for it, of course. He was the lone wolf anyway. The kidnapper gave Alucard the coordinates then hung up. Alucard also hung up and stood.

" Well?" Victoria asked.

" Walter, I need a helicopter."

" I'll notify the pilot," Walter bowed.

" No. I don't need one."

" But, Master, you don't know HOW to fly a helicopter, do you?" Victoria asked.

" Well," he replied, " then, I suppose I'll have to learn, won't I?"

_And love will keep me tethered _

_For my wings are stripped of flight _

_But into my mad diluded world _

_They cross the battle lines_

Alucard's heavy boots crunched into the snow and frozen grass. The cold winds nipped at his face and blew his coat like Superman's cape. He had to remove his glasses, finding it hard to see with them on.

" You came."

" Where is she?"

The man Alucard spoke to was dressed in warm attire and sat on a snowy bank with a pair of "hounds" at his sides.

" Those vampires are pathetic. No more than poor abused dogs."

" Still, they suffice, Alucard."

" Who are you?"

The man smiled, " I am Dr. Sebastian van Templeton. I am the head of Hellhound Labs."

" Undercover and illegal, I presume."

" Of course," Dr. Sebastian nodded, " Now, we are wasting time."

Alucard pulled out a gun, taking aim. Dr. Sebastian only laughed. " Come now, Alucard. Kill me and you'll never find her. Not in one piece, anyway."

" Ch!" Alucard spat, withdrawing. He loved and respected Integra FAR too much to proceed with such a risk. " You've seen me. Now, give her back."

" First, we talk," Dr. Sebastian said, walking off. Alucard followed quietly. He was led to a huge laboratory and taken inside to a large cantine.

" Coffee? I suppose the British prefer tea. Ah, but then again, you aren't British, are you?"

" Don't waste my time," Alucard scolded. " Where is Integra Hellsing?"

Dr. Sebastian prepared and sipped his cup of coffee. " Nothing. She's not the one I want. But, if I must, I'll use her. She'd make a lovely hound. Perhaps a very productive brood bitch."

Alucard slammed a hand town on the table, cracking it. " You touch a hair on her head and I'll make it so you could only PRAY for death."

" Oh, no need for that yet."

" What do you want?"

" Have you ever read Bram Stoker, Alucard? Dracula was one of his most famous works. Few realize how much of it was true."

" I've no need to read it. I lived it." Alucard said evenly.

" Yes. I read it as a boy. And, oh, I've had quite an obsession with vampires ever since. I've enslaves and killed, bred and genetically engineered vampires most of my career. But, they aren't enough. There are really only TWO vampires in this world that I REALLY want more than anything."

Alucard smirked, " I'll have you know, if you're looking for Akasha, she does not exist. She is completely fiction. There is no master vampire...no one sire over all the rest. There are many originals."

" Well, the mighty Alucard reads Anne Rice."

" If not Akasha, then who is the other?"

Dr. Sebastian grinned, " Who else? I want Carmilla...and Dracula."

"Carmilla is dead. I killed her myself."

" Your own granddaughter?"

" Family means very little to me. I thought you were an expert on me? I killed both of my brothers. As for Carmilla, she was far too obsessive in her vanity. A shame and an embaressment among true vampires. Female vampires are such a waste."

" Oh, to say that...but you've made so many."

" Mere toys. Outlets for sexual frustrations and boredom."

" And Victoria?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

" Oh, face it. You love her. Integra as a vampire...you'd love her too. You'd need an awfully big bed to accomidate the three of you while you deflower them both simultaneously. Ah, but then, perhaps you are waiting for one more? Dracula had THREE brides, didn't he?"

" Don't act so cocky!" Alucard scolded again. " The Police Girl is no bride of mine. She's just a child. She's more my daughter or niece than my lover. I am not attracted to her in that way."

" Oh, but family means so little."

" The matter at hand is not my brood."

Dr. Sebastian nodded. " I want Count Dracula, Prince Vlad, Vlad the Impaler, Wallachian King Vladislav Tsepes Dracula!"

" I am not available, Doctor." Alucard replied simply. " I'm already owned."

Dr. Sebastian smiled. " Very much into loyalty. A tiger does not change his stripes I see. But, mark my words, I will have you, one way or the other."

_One dream of God _

_One dream of less _

_One dream of strength and cowardice _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

Alucard had been briefly left alone. Of course he took the opportunity to wander off. He HAD to find Integra. If she was alright, he'd feel much better about turning this place into a giant blood bath. However, the lab was huge and it was rather easy to get lost. And he found it strange that he saw virtually no people.

Finally, he passed an observation window and peered down into a large room. His eyes widened. There was Integra! He found her! She was dressed strangely, like some hospital patient, but otherwise she looked healthy and unharmed. Hound vampires sat in each corner of the room, unrestrained, staring at her eagerly

" Don't fret." Dr. Sebastian said from behind him. " So long as you cooperate, they won't hurt her. They are very well trained."

" For your sake, they had better be." Alucard warned. " One false move and I'll show you just how little these faulty defenses mean to me. I can protect her."

" Can you? Your bluffs won't impress me. They are only four, but I have many more hounds and many guards. You can't take on ALL of them. And even if you did...Integra would be dead and mutilated before you could wade your way over to her."

Alucard was getting rather frusterated.

" How much do you love her, Alucard?" Dr. Sebastian smirked. " All I ask is that you break your bond to her. Come to me and I will allow her to go home. However, if you insist you belong only to Hellsing, I'll kill her. Then there will be no Hellsing family left to serve. You will have no choice then. Why not show her your feelings and give her up?"

Alucard watched as Integra seemed rather lost and confused. Images of the frightened 12-year old girl rushed through his head. Could she ever forgive him?

" Swear."

Dr. Sebastian grinned, " I swear."

Alucard closed his eyes and lowered his head, " Very well."

" Would you like to say good-bye to her, Alucard?"

He shook his head, " No. Let's just break it off quietly. If I go in now, she'd never let me go. Let her go home...and you can have Dracula."

_One dream of man _

_One dream of hate _

_One dream of love _

_That turned to hate _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

" Where...where am I?" Integra asked as she awoke slowly the next morning. It was cold, the morning chill.

" Morning," one of the doctors smiled.

" What have you done to me?"

" Nothing. Luckily nothing. Your ransom has been promptly paid and you are free to return home."

" What ransom?" Integra hissed. " Who are you?!"

" Me? Call me Dr. Sprat, though it won't make much difference as you'll be leaving soon."

Integra got up and yanked her clothes from him.

" Do you MIND, Dr. Sprat?" Her voice was cold and heartless. Dr. Sprat turned his back to her so she could dress. " What ransom?"

" I'm not authorized to say."

" Then who is?"

" Dr. Sebastian van Templeton is the one you want."

Integra narrowed her eyes. " He'e the one in charge, I presume. Take me to him."

Dr. Sprat nodded and proceeded to lead her through the huge complex. It wasn't long however before they reached Dr. Sebastian's office.

There he sat, kicked back, feet on his desk as he reviewed some paperwork. He glanced up however when he heard the door.

" Good morning, Miss Hellsing. Sleep well?"

" That is SIR Hellsing to you. You are Dr. Sebastian?"

" Yes, I assume you have questions."

" Damn right! What, pray tell, is this RANSOM that was paid for me?"

He laughed, " Are you sure you want to know?"

" Am I not entitled to know what I am worth?" Came her witty reply.

Dr. Sebastian stood. " Dr. Sprat, please tend to the hounds. I believe I owe Integra an explanation."

Dr. Sprat took his leave and Dr. Sebastian dutifully led Integra through more of the complex, spouting out nonsense. The thing was, Integra knew it. And she was not exactly in a bubbly chit chat mood.

" Enough bullshit!" She spat at him. " I don't know who or what you take me for, but I know crap when I hear it!"

Dr. Sebastian was a little taken aback. So unlady like. But his features softened rather swiftly. " Of course."

" What was my ransom?! Do NOT make me ask you again." She demanded.

" ...Alucard..."

---

Dr. Sebastian finally stopped in front of one of the labs. He invited her to peer through the observation window. Integra gasped at what she saw, " What have you done to him?!"

Alucard had a mask over his nose and mouth. The hose attached suggested it was a sort of oxygen mask. He wore only his pants, lacking even his gloves. His arms were restrained in an upright tank filled with some sort of liquid. Alucard's hair was long, as if at his full strength, yet his eyes were closed, separating him from consciousness. But was it the sleep that came with daylight or was he seriously unconscious due to some unknown reason?

Integra pushed past the doctor and stormed into the lab, running up to the tank and peered up into the sleeping face. She'd never seen him so unconservative. He had always been completely clothed. But, she realized that this wasn't the Alucard she first met. Not the pathetic skeletal corpse of a man she knew as a child. He had filled out a lot since then and sported much more muscle and mass and weight. Even like this...subdued, he was intimidating. But...to SEE him like...like THIS...a lab rat...because of HER!

" ALUCARD!"

" He can't hear you, Integra." Dr. Sebastian said simply. " He's out of it."

She spun around in rage, " WHAT did you DO?!

" He's ours now. Property of Hellhound Labs. When he wakes up, he won't remember anything about you or Hellsing Organization. He'll be the perfect specimen. Do you realize how long I've wanted Count Dracula? He will be my ultimate weapon, my greatest accomplishment. He is my grand prize. He will be a GOD among man and vampires alike." He sighed almost erotically. " Isn't he just beautiful?"

To that, he caressed the glass of the tank, " It's all thanks to you, Integra. It may have been Hellsing who subdued him, Hellsing who caught him, Hellsing who tamed him, Hellsing who enhanced him." He chuckled. " And it was a Hellsing whom he loved. A Hellsing that he sold himself for. If not for you and your special bond with him...I don't know how I could've ever won him over. Thank you."

" STOP! ENOUGH!" She screamed, covering her ears. She slapped him suddenly, " Alucard is HELLSING property!" She fought to push back tears, " He is MINE!"

Dr. Sebastian chuckled. " He's MINE now. So, go home, Integra. You still have his precious brood-child, his naive little fledgling to look after you. Although, I can imagine your grief. She may be of his brood, but she is nothing compared...compared to...him...this...masterful creature."

" One way or another, I will get him back. He saved my life time and time again and was ALWAYS there for me when I needed him! And this time, he needs me...I will NOT turn my back on him!"

Dr. Sebastian smirked. " Well, when you learn you can do nothing and tire of this place, we will arrange for your departure. Until then, I suppose you're welcome to watch."

" I'll leave alright...but HE will be coming with me." She hissed.

_The punishments I carry _

_Are of my own design _

_But once I brought the hand of God _

_And now this gift is mine_

Several of the doctors sat or stood about the tank, taking notes on Alucard's stats. They muttered to themselves, comparing their observations.

" Interesting," One said.

" Looking promising," from another.

" At this rate, we'll be able to move on to the next phase within the week," From a third.

So enguled were they that they overlooked the twitch and the stir. Slowly, Alucard began to come to. But, it wasn't long before he was indeed noticed.

" He's moving!" One shouted. Indeed he was.

" His stats just SHOT through the ROOF! We won't be able to contain him much longer like this!"

" Whatever the Hellsing experiments entailed they must have triggered a negative reaction with ours! His reaction has completely excelled what we thought." Another presumed.

It was then that Alucard opened his eyes. His pupils widened then slit back and forth until they finally adjusted and he was able to focus on all these people staring at him. He narrowed his gaze and growled. He shook his head a little.

What was this burning? It felt strange and familiar all at once. His brain, it hurt. The pain made him curl his lips and bare his fangs. His fangs...they tingled and ached, feeling as if he'd had them clenched tightly.

He didn't like being submerged. Vampires weren't too keen on swimming and water anyway. He didn't like being stared at, especially not by all these men. He didn't like being virtually naked save his pants; hated this horrible blinding light.

He began to fight his restraints, using his mind power to crack the tank.

" Get Dr. Sebastian!" Someone shouted.

It was then that the tank shattered and Alucard dropped to his hands and knees. Wet pants stuck to his legs, long wet hair enveloped his head in a heavy muffled darkness. The odd liquid ran off his body, beading in places to drip from his hair, face and down his strrong back and arms. He growled and began to bare his fangs again, now free from his mask. He felt like some feral animal...like some wild rabid predator!

He threw himself back, letting out a loud bone-chilling sound...a mix of a scream, a howl, a squawk and a ghostly din. A sound that would chill even other vampires. It shattered many of the beakers and flasks and made the lights flicker.

In another room on the other side of the complex, Dr. Sebastian and Integra glanced up in surprise at the flickering lights.

" What was THAT?" Dr. Sebastian gasped.

Integra looked him square in the face, " My first guess would be that your men are having some trouble with Alucard."

Dr. Sebastian grumbled and pushed an intercom button. " What's going on down there?"

No answer.

" Report! What is going on?!"

No answer.

Dr. Sebastian paled a little. He glared at Integra, " Something's wrong."

Nothing else needed to be said. Integra stayed behind while Dr. Sebastian went to investigate the lab where Alucard was being held. Peering through the observation window, he nearly became ill. Blood. Blood everywhere. Bodies in tiny pieces. Alucard...WHERE was ALUCARD?!

" Emergency!" Dr. Sebastian called over the intercoms. " I need backup!"

Integra glanced at the intercom and also paled. " What have you done?"

_And love will keep me tethered _

_For my wings are stripped of flight _

_And into my mad diluded world _

_They cross the battle lines_

A group of guards and hounds gathered about Dr. Sebastian outside of the lab. Orders given, in they went. But it wasn't long before yelps and screams were sounded. A hound dove from the lab, eyes very wide and very white.

" What the..." Dr. Sebastian wondered.

The vampire wined and cowered. Dr. Sebastian took a step back. In the next instant, a figure FLEW out the door and pounced on the hound, chomping into his neck from behind. Dr. Sebastian let out a yelp. It was ALUCARD! The hound vampire squealed, making the doctor turn and run in complete fear. He made it to his office and slammed the door shut, turning to Integra.

" We have to get out of here! He's gone mad!"

Integra glared at the door, then the window, " Will it pay to run? It'll only be a matter of time."

" It'll BUY some time!"

Integra nodded, " Very well."

---

Others within the complex had a similar idea. An evacuation was ordered and panic ensued. Little did anyone realize that no one would be getting out alive.

Alucard much ground in very little time, taking on the form of mists and shadows and bats and the red-eyed hellhound beast. He laughed in his sheer untamed joy and lapped up every last drop of blood painting the walls and floors.

A few were foolish enough to hide. But, Alucard was a HUNTER! And it brought him SUCH thrills to play this game of hide and seek. He only became more excited and took great delight in ripping his victims apart.

One woman hid under a desk. She curled into a ball; tighter when she heard him coming. After a long silence, she opened her eyes to see him kneeling beside her, waiting. In seconds, he was on her. Her screams and struggles only pleased him more and made him take his time in pulling her apart limb by limp and licking the juices from her bones, encouraged in this mobid unbridled play.

At his pace, even in his play, it wasn't long before he had finished every last drop of blood in the lab. However...now...

_On dream of God _

_One dream of less _

_One dream of strength and cowardice _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

Alucard plopped into a sitting position against the wall. He let out a long uncomfortable sigh. He was just SO full and engorged. He felt AWFUL! Even at his most gruesome, he had NEVER ingested SO much blood. He fell to his side with a painful groan.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so miserable. Another groan, oh, he couldn't take it anymore! Another groan and he struggled to roll onto his belly. There was no way he could stand right now. He couldn't even get to his hands and knees! He would just have to snake it, crawling along flat on his belly. And that was just what he did, snaking his way to Dr. Sebastian's office. In he crawled and into the private bathroom.

He was not too happy about being on the floor HERE of all places. But he didn't have much choice in the matter. He looked around with slightly blurred vision. AHA! Just what he needed.

The pressure in his body was intense! It made his head spin! He made his way over to the toilet, reaching up to lift the seat and lid. In his right mind, this would be humiliating for any vampire, especially him! The Great Alucard...with his head in the John...

It took great effort to get to his knees. He tied his hair back with a rubber band he had found on the office carpet. He had little control after that, flying forward, giving up a vast majority of his meal.

Several sessions like this passed until his stomach deemed him a more agreeable size and a more easily accomidated version of full...and left him exhausted. Flopping over, he rested on the cool floor, whining slightly.

After a long rest, he sat up and got to his feet. That was an awful experience. He's try hard to never repeat it. His rage had partly subsided, being as he had been FAR more than appeased. However, the strange tingling sensations still dwelled within him. Like a raptor from Jurassic Park, he was just some really clever animal at this point.

He suddenly perked and came back into the office. That scent...he knew it. His fangs tingled, picking up also on Dr. Sebastian's scent. But, the other... Without completely understanding why, he let out a purr, his mouth watering. That perfume...that human scent...a woman. He made up his mind then and there...he wanted her and he'd hunt her down...the virgin woman with the nice perfume...

_One dream of man _

_One dream of hate _

_One dream of love _

_That's born to hate _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

Dr. Sebastian and Integra trudged through the snow. The doctor had an advantage, in that he was the one with winter attire, while Integra was in her simple suit...and freezing. All of her extremities were going numb and beginning to hurt. Each step was getting harder and harder to manage.

" Do hurry up, Integra!" He scolded.

She would have said something rude in her rebuttle, but she was just too cold and too focused on simply moving. She was ready to drop until Dr. Sebastian ran back to her.

" I found a cave! C'mon, we can hide in there for a while."

Integra was in no position to argue so she followed and plopped onto the floor of the cave. Dr. Sebastian immediately began to gather twigs to make a fire. Once warmed, Integra finally spoke.

" Knowing, Alucard, we are the only survivors. But who knows how long even that will last. No telling how he will react if and when he finds us."

" I don't understand it. What went wrong?"

" Nothing was ever RIGHT, you fool. Alucard likely came ready to kill you from the start for invading my home and taking me away. Your whatever drugs destroyed what control he had. All their deaths are your fault and you have nothing to show for it."

" You don't DESERVE him!" Dr. Sebastian replied. " He's beautiful! He is like NO other vampire. Even his precious fledgling Police Girl isn't like him. He is special. A creature like that deserves to rule over man like a god...not to serve them like a dog."

Integra scowled, " Alucard was a beast! All alone, he grows bored and destructive very fast. He needs constant rules and boundries of which to follow, test and break. My family was able to subdue him, restrain him and was able to tame him. We enhanced him, and from what he's told me, he agreed to every bit of it freely. Alucard always knows his place."

" NO!" He insisted. " He was once a KING! But, now he's stuck serving a poor excuse for a girl like you! I don't understand it! He could overtake you without a second thought. You are no obstacle to him."

" I never tried to be," Integra replied simply. " I never asked Alucard to serve me. I never ordered him to his knees. I never demanded he call me his master. If you do not understand, then you are not the vampire expert you claim to be."

Dr. Sebastian glanced at her, " Explain."

Integra nodded, " Vlad Dracula was an extreme man, but his intentions were good. He demanded hard work, honesty, fidelity, good manners and loyalty. His were the views of a perfect world. A sort of Heaven. He demanded certain things. Alucard is, was, and always will be a gentleman, no matter how deranged. He will only make a promise he can keep."

" And vampires?"

" Legend has it that a vampire is very difficult to catch, but there are methods in which to catch a vampire without slaying him. There are many tales, though few of them are true. So, what is real? The best method is to subdue a vampire and win his respect. A TRUE vampire will admire that...and a true vampire keeps his promises. He swore to serve my ancestors and he swore to forever protect his family. Alucard, over the generations, never had to be reminded of his duty and his own words. He did it without question and happily. WE became his family."

" Hellsing was also always led by a man."

" Which would make an old fashioned gentleman like Alucard more keen to protect me." She replied. " In his day, and in the day of my ancestors, women were fragile things, needing the protection of good strong men. I was but a child and he could have easily done what he pleased with me. The little gun I had would have never stopped him. But, he didn't. Rather than take the opportunity to win his freedom, he bowed to me, subdued himself and gave me all of the authority. Without prompting, he himself called me his master. He wanted me to TELL him what to do. A large, powerful dominant male vampire like him...that is something."

" What will you do without him now?" Dr. Sebastian asked. " That police girl isn't like him."

" My best," she said, not taking his bait. " Always my best, like I've always done. Mark my words, if push comes to shove tonight...it will be between Alucard and myself. The result is simple. Both of us will leave here together...one of us will leave alone, or both of us will die together. My ancestor began this...if I must, I will finish it, or he will finish me."

Dr. Sebastian frowned, " You love him too, don't you?"

" Love?" She arched a brow, then thought on that. " I'm not IN love with him, if that's what you mean. But, I suppose there is love there. He's been there for me for a long time like a faithful dog. He's my friend and my confidant..sort of like a father or uncle-figure. He's not only Hellsing property, but he's a part of my family and the heritage and legacy it entails."

Dr. Sebastian sighed, " What an odd pair. Bitter enemies and a close friendship."

Suddenly, out in the snowy wasteland came a strange horrifying howl. Both glanced out the mouth of the cave.

" It can't be! Not so soon!" Dr. Sebastian gasped.

" He's coming," Integra said calmly.

_And love will keep me tethered _

_For my wings are stripped of flight _

_But into my mad diluded world _

_They cross the battle lines _

_Into their end_

Alucard had been able to find his missing articles of clothing, adorning them and taking to the snow for the hunt. That scent...that lovely, exciting, arousing scent! He HAD to find it!

He followed the scent until his keen eyes, even in the sunlight, had found the cave. There! That beautiful smell was coming from THERE!

" He's very close," Integra said simply.

" How..."

" I know Alucard very well."

It wasn't long before a red spot like a bullseye of a target growing larger and beginning to take the shape of the vampire as he approached. His coat flung about like a cape behind him in the cold winds.

" He's spotted us," she informed. " There is no escape now."

In moments, Alucard stepped into the cave quite casually with a purr. He immediately eyed Integra. Yes, she was the source of that scent. One step closer...then another. Integra didn't move. She knew there was no point in running or showing fear. The shivering she displayed was not fear but the extreme cold she was feeling. She cast a defiant and cold glare at the vampire. He was virtually upon her and knelt down before her so he was level with her. He reached out, gently fingering her hair.

" Dracula..."

Alucard turned to Dr. Sebastian, hearing one of his many names. Bezerk or not. He knew his name...all of them. But, being full and still experiencing an upset stomach, he wasn't as quick-tempered and fixed to strike.

" My lovely Dracula," Dr. Sebastian smiled. " Come to me."

Alucard hesitated, however. He didn't really WANT to leave the pretty-smelling woman. But, he got up obediently and knelt casually in front of the doctor.

" That's good." Dr. Sebastian reached out to touch his face. The vampire growled in warning, which prompted the doctor to touch and stroke the long hair instead. Despite Alucard's rough and masculine aura and appearance, his hair was very silky, smooth and soft. Very healthy, considering. Very pleasant to the touch.

" You've been quite troublesome. You've set us back a long way."

Alucard glanced longingly over his shoulder at Integra. An annoyed sigh escaped him.

" You've calmed tremendously, Dracula. Had your fill?"

Alucard stood and yawned, baring fangs in boredom before lifting a boot and pressing it against Dr. Sebastian's chest.

" Dracula?!"

Alucard growled and pressed harder, applying more pressure, more power.

" Stop! What are you doing?! STOP! I order you to STOP!"

But, he didn't. The orders merely angered him and he kept on, slowly crushing the doctor's ribs into his lungs and killing him. Bored now with such a worthless kill, he returned to Integra.

She peered up at him. In a sort of reply, he lowered himself back down to her level, placing a hand on her neck and leaning into her ear with a purr. She stiffened with a swift inhale.

" Alucard..."

He brushed his lips against her ear. She shuddered, bringing her hands up to grip at his suit at the chest. He was so close...the slightest wrong move could mean the end. He took his time, savouring the scent.

He moved his lips to her neck, brushing her hair back to get better access. His breath was hot. He hadn't been this close to her face since she was a child.

She pushed against him slightly, but knew that she was at his mercy. She let out a gasp as he kissed her neck. He parted his lips, suckling on the cold, sensitive skin. She couldn't help but blush, her body's reactions betraying her logic. Her cheeks were painful from the cold yet at the same time, felt hot from the blood rushing through her veins. Was this how it would end for her?

In the next instant, he grabbed her and yanked her close to him and held her tight in an embrace. He started at the base of her neck, running his tongue up until he reached the bottom of her ear where he nipped gently.

" Alucard..." she squeaked, barely able to find a voice. His purring was a powerful vibration against her and it drummed against her chest. Alucard wasn't too impressed with the taste of the perfume. Rather musky and bitter, but that sweet taste of virgin skin underneath...that was delicious. His free hand began to run and caress down her body.

" Alucard!"

He tensed a moment, going very quiet, as if struggling. He wasn't even purring anymore. She suddenly felt his position shift and the embrace was tight but comfortable. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a bite.

" What...are...you...doing?" She asked quietly, as his ear was so close to her face. She wouldn't yell if she didn't have to. It would only provoke him. He shifted a little again, resting his cheek against her neck, nuzzling into her shoulder and let out a long hot exhale, broken from his mental struggles.

" In...tegra..."

She smiled with relief. He was coming back to her! Something in her knew he'd never go through with it. He would not allow himself to lose like that. She let go of his suit and wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbing his back and gripping handfuls of his hair.

" Are you coming back to me, Alucard?"

He freed himself from her grasp and removed his coat, draping it over her shoulders.

" You're so cold," he said. Before she was able to reply, he did up the buttons and scooped her up, blanketed and fastened into his long, heavy coat. " I'm taking you home."

_One dream of God _

_One dream of less _

_One dream of strength and cowardice _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

Back at the helicopter, Integra snuggled into Alucard's coat. So heavy and so warm...and it was nice to having something familiar about her. Alucard began to prepare for a takeoff.

" Since when do you know how to fly a chopper?" She asked.

" I can learn virtually anything," he replied. He glanced over and smiled at her.

" Won't you be cold?"

" No, you know us guys. We like to freeze ourselves out."

She smiled. " I knew you'd overcome it."

" Hm? Oh..of course. Nothing can keep me away from you. You'd hurt me too bad...My Master."

Integra laughed as they began to take to the air. He then frowned, " What did I do, Integra?"

" You don't know?"

" I don't really remember much of anything clearly. I remember them putting me in the tank...and then it's only little bits of flashes. Then the next clear thing I remember, was me touching you in a disrespectful manner. As crude as I can be, Integra, I know better than that. So, what did I do?"

Integra grew serious, " What I would have ordered you to do. Search and Destroy."

" Oh?"

" The Hellsing and Hellhound experiments could not work together. You went on a killing rampage. Dr. Sebastian and I escaped, but I knew you too well. I knew you'd be coming after us."

" Ah yes...perfume. I remember the smell of your perfume."

" Honestly, I never realized it turned you on like that." She teased. Alucard grew VERY hot with embaressment, turning a deep shade of red. It only made her laugh.

" I wouldn't do that, Integra."

" I know."

" I'm sorry."

" It's alright. You were able to stop yourself. You couldn't help what you did."

" But I should have. All of this."

Integra gave him a gentle smile. " It's over, Alucard. We can go home now. I want nothing more than a hot shower, a hot meal and a warm, soft bed."

She suddenly scowled, seeing a smile grow on Alucard's face, " Get your filthy mind out of the gutter!"

" Hey, I said I wouldn't DO it! I never said anything about not fantasizing. I can do THAT all I please."

Integra shook her head. " Good ol' Alucard." She sighed with content, " My Alucard."

He purred a little. He liked sweet moments like these.

" How do you feel now? Any side effects?"

He frowned, " Actually, I feel quite ill. Stomach is rather upset and I'm getting one hell of headache."

" I don't think I've ever really seen a vampire suffer from severe gluttony and indigestion. I suppose you'll need some pampering too."

He beamed.

" I'll tell Victoria to nurse you back to health."

He looked deflated, " Oh..."

_One dream of man _

_One dream of hate _

_One dream of love _

_One dream of hate _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

" I see," Victoria nodded. She and Walter were in the den, sitting in front of the fireplace. " Master sure is powerful. Makes me feel so inadequate."

" You are fine, Miss Victoria," Walter smiled. " It's just that Integra, you and myself mean a lot to him."

" It's like some romantic adventure movie though. His bond with her brought him back to his senses from the depths of insanity."

" Alucard can't stand to lie or break a promise. He swore he'd protect her, and killing her wouldn't be doing that. A true noble vampire wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of a promise. This loyalty and honesty separates a true vampire from the other beasts and monsters. He's had many years to develop a relationship with Integra. That kind of thing can't be erased overnight. And, despite what the doctor thought, Alucard just doesn't seek to rule over man...he's already done that before. He finds more enjoyment in the Hellsing service. I think it's awfully cute...he needs her and she needs him, though neither would ever admit it. That is their relationship."

Victoria nodded, " I would have done everything I could for her too, y'know. I may not be as powerful as my master, but I would have defended her to the death."

" As would all of us," Walter replied. " I think, though, if anything happened to her, he would suffer the most."

Upstairs, Integra sighed as she sunk into the hot bubble bath. " Oh, feels so good."

She opened her eyes and saw Alucard sitting on the edge of the tub, pouring hot bath oils into the water.

" What are you doing?"

" Pampering you a little."

" Don't get any ideas like you did LAST time I let you stay here when I was taking a bath."

" Sheesh, that was 9 YEARS ago!"

" Those aren't your normal clothes."

" Smooth transition," he teased. But indeed, he was wearing different clothes. His own clothes were soaked, so Walter was able to scrounge up a pair of white socks, sweat pants and a large t-shirt. Alucard hated it. He felt like a goof wearing a shirt that said " Bite Me" on it.

" I'm...really proud of you, Alucard."

" Hm? I'm supposed to be the one proud of you."

" Are you?"

Alucard smiled warmly, " Well, since we're alone...yes. What you did today really amazed me. It took a lot of faith and courage to just sit there defiantly with a vampire breathing down your neck. I could have done something awful and you just...really...I'm impressed."

Integra smiled. " I love it when you say things like that. Somehow, it's like if you say it, I know my father must be saying it too."

" Oh, you are so different from your father, yet just like him. You're special. I kinda liked serving a girl. It's a new and exciting thing. Besides, women always change, not as predictable as men. It's always fun."

" When I was younger, I used to have insomnia due to me worrying if you'd sneak into my bed at night." Integra chuckled.

" Oh, I thought about it," he admitted. " But, not for sexual purposes. I just really wanted to see your little wimpy girlie reaction. That would have been more pleasing to me than anything physical." He laughed. " You were far too cute to take advantage of."

" WERE?!" She gasped. " What am I NOW?!"

He looked her over, " A very beautiful young WOMAN. Sometimes I'm torn between you now and then."

" How so?"

" You've grown so much wiser. So strong and a personality I find attractive in you. But, I kinda MISS that cute little mouse you used to be. Your worth is your curse. How could I ever allow any man to have you?"

" Except you, right?"

" I didn't say that. Of course, I wouldn't mind," He chuckled. " It's just...a part of me will always see you as that cute little girl. I guess it's just a natural thing an old man like me feels for a lady he's known since she was little. Mind just can't accept it."

She flicked some water from her fingertips to his face for his troubles.

" Your size has changed," he added. " You got taller and all but..."

" But what?"

He smirked, " Your chest seems to have gotten smaller. Either that or you just grew into it. It seemed your chest was much larger compared to your size at twelve. They seem a bit deflated since then."

He couldn't help the audacity! He splashed his hands into the water and cupped her breasts in them, giving them a gentle squeeze. " Just not as filling."

" ALUCARD!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Downstairs, Victoria and Walter stared up at the cielding. How could they ignore that noise?

" Ah, just like old times," Walter laughed.

" Eh?"

" I wonder if he hopped in with her this time or tried something else."

" Hopped in?" Victoria asked. " He's hopped in the tub with Integra before?"

Walter laughed. " He had all of his clothes on, don't worry. But, yes. She was relaxing in the tub and just to get a reaction, he hopped into the tub with her. She beat him sensless with a plunger after screaming for five minutes."

" OW!" From upstairs.

" Sounds like some things never change," Victoria laughed.

" Indeed," From Walter.

" ALUCARD!!!!!" From Integra upstairs.

" No, wait!!! Put the plunger down, Integra!!!"

" OW! Quit snapping that damned towel at me!!!!" Integra screamed.

" NO WAY! I need to arm myself with SOMETHING!"

Both Walter and Victoria laughed at the yells and thuds.

_One dream of God _

_One dream of less _

_One dream of strength and cowardice _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side _

_- _

_One dream of man _

_One dream of hate _

_One dream of love _

_That turned to hate _

_With the rage of the seraphs at my side_

A loud sneeze sounded from Integra's bedroom. The exposure to the cold had made her come down with a slight flue. She groaned and sniffled.

" Oh, you look awful," Alucard teased.

" Koowyet!" She replied with great difficulty. " Unlike thum people, I get really thick if I don't take care of mbythelf. I wish you cud suffer wif mbe."

" Unfortunately, my little nasal princess, this is one battle you'll have to fight on your own." He chuckled, stroking her hair.

" Dis is so undfair." She sniffled before grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

Alucard chuckled. Or at least until Integra whacked him with a pillow.

" Poor Integra. Would you like me to crawl into bed with you and..."

" NDO! Go anndoy Bictoria."

Alucard frowned, " Nnnnng, no thank you. You HAD to give her that damn ' Pamper him a little' speech and now she won't leave me alone. She'd be insisting on helping me PISS if I let her."

" I'm ndot eben gonnda commbent on dat." She laughed but then began to cough. Alucard patted her back.

Walter came in about then with a tray of soup, tea and crackers. " Are you up for something to eat, Miss Integra?"

" Tank you, Walter."

" Miss Victoria is looking for you, Alucard."

" Ugh, I was afraid of that," he sighed. " Give me an order, Integra. I feel better! Really! All I did was overeat. Threw up a few times, slept a few hours, I'm FINE! I'm FINE!"

" She just wants to show you she cares," Walter chuckled. " She loves you. I think it's cute."

" Bethides," Integra added, " Now you know what it feels like. But you neber heard complaints about when YOU do it."

Alucard glanced at her. She continued. " How often does she get to take care ob YOU? Can't you just humbor her for a little while?"

Alucard thought on that. When Integra was younger and would get sick, Alucard had a habit of being a little too attentive. He often made a neussance of himself though it was never his intention. Even when she felt better, he had a tendancy to always want to overdo things. It often annoyed Integra, but she rarely said anything. It always made Alucard feel good. He always enjoyed those tender moments when they could just...be.

He lowered his head, " Very well. I suppose I could swallow my pride and let her have her fun. I'll see you two later. I need a taste of my own medicine."

The other two chuckled as he vanished into the hall, calling for Victoria with a dramatic and pathetic whine.

" He's gonnda overdo it," Integra commented.

" I wonder if Miss Victoria knows what she's in for."

" Thumhow, I think she does, which is why she's doing it."

Needless to say, Alucard could be ever the drama kind in his own rite and Victoria got to love every moment of it, despite his attempts to run her down...and secretly, he was enjoying it too.

**END**


End file.
